voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Kimura
"Upset, sure. Angry, no." - Ren's motto ever since she was 20 The infamous sniper and urban legend vigilante of the early to mid 2080s, Ren Kimura (木村 レン Kimura Ren) lived multiple lives in many places to avoid arrest all due to one life mistake. That same mistake, however, led her to a single life she'd find peace living in once she discovered two things that opened her eyes to a bigger picture respectively: Zen Buddhism and Kari Frost. 'Basic Information' Born to an admiring housewife and dangerous mercenary, Ren Kimura was the focus of conversations from day 1 moving to Yokohama, Japan. A cute child by other's opinion, she always had classmates wanting to talk to her despite Ren's social awkwardness. With countless failed attempts by her peers to gain her friendship, rumors bustled around that she must have issues at home. After confronting her father, "Uso" (Lie, Liar) as everyone called him, he gave Ren advice that she had to act as the better person and ignore the rumors. The rumors got bad enough that Ren would be assaulted, and she had no one to defend her. Though she got into fights (that she would always brutally win) a lot, Ren made it through her tormenting peers and high school just barely. She was on the verge of a complete outrage by simply having to deal with other people. Her mother didn't approve of her following her father's footsteps as a gun for hire and everyone she knew was snobby in some way and always rejected her mother to look cool. After being stalked on the way home one night Ren was attacked by someone with the intention of sexual assault. Before any actual criminal intent, Ren was able to pin the attacker to the wall and beat him to near death. After arriving home quite upset, she learned her father was killed in a car crash earlier that day. Fearing some stroke of bad luck or a curse had suddenly blanketed her life, Ren panicked in the moment and broke down. Eventually after the break down Ren reemerged someone different, someone tired of the world picking on her and tearing her apart. At that moment is when she truly became why the legends called her "The Anger". In a newly unwavering rage Ren faked a murder-suicide by hanging her mother and misleading authorities, leaving a note that she was going to jump off a nearby bridge. Using the diversion she bleached her hair and took her father's weaponry and took the first opportunity out of Japan that she found. What she found was an American funded man-made island project built as a relief for climate change's possible rising water levels and whoever was willing to pay to leave everything behind and move. Instead what she got was two months of peaceful living followed by 99% of the population having 1% of all wealth then having been evicted into slums of shipping containers. In that man-made island, which Ren refuses to name, she was personally selected by the leader of the counter revolution. A revolt formed by those willing to put their lives on the line to fight off sickness and poverty, and its leader saw Ren as an outcast with great potential. He was right, seeing Ren's marksmanship prowess and great rage for injustices upon her and funneling it into the revolution. With Ren a notable figure of the revolution she then finally formed the alias she's even still known by to present day: The Anger. The revolution was a success with Ren's great skill and with her help the outside world was able to contact the island and restore order and comfortable life for all, the wealthy being acquitted for crimes of embezzlement after a longer than hoped for legal suit. With Ren second-in-command in the rebels and full of unsatisfied rage, she ordered one last assault before the wealthy were let go. The result was the explosive destruction of the central tower in the center of the island, where all the wealthy lived and then there died. Ren left the island for good after that explosive assault, now scared of her rage and again lost like before. She left for America and hid realizing now that The Anger was a wanted figure for those who need someone silenced and wanted by the law for terrorism. A lost soul searching for meaning an escape, Ren found herself involved in a St. Paul police district in Minnesota after saving the life of a detective in a street shootout. Ren in an unassuming civilian attire just wanted to do the right thing, but after a bit of time following the incident the detective found Ren out as The Anger. Instead of taking Ren in as the terrorist she rashly became the detective kept Ren under her thumb as a gun for hire to let loose on the scum that roamed the city, all and only giving Ren the alias of 警察 (Keisatsu, Police) for her to be known by as Ren's Japanese origin would help them identify each other with. The two would become close, romantically so, but Ren felt too conflicted about her life path to let true feelings of love to get in the way. Only few people know of Ren's bisexual nature because of how troubled she is by her past. After not a lot of time with this life, Ren being given housing and basic necessities for her troubles, her apartment was raided by SWAT led by Keisatsu. Instead of being arrested like Ren thought, Keisatsu took out the SWAT team and held off reinforcements with Ren. After realizing the futility of the situation Keisatsu shot herself in front of Ren, leaving Ren no choice but to run with her weaponry and nothing else to some other sanctuary. It would be a long time before the world heard of Ren Kimura, having gone dark back in Japan. Ren would dwell in slummy apartments and build upon her adept level of hacking she first learned back in that revolution. By luck or by skill she will never know but Ren secured herself a spot in a luxury apartment on the ocean coast of Yokohama, just east of Tokyo, and lives there to the present day. She took no hesitation to mask her signal and throw any level of authority or authentication away from her real identity and worked from the shadows in the highest story of that luxury apartment, types of housing complexes in Japan being called "mansions". There she honed her skills in traditional stealth arts and breaching cybersecurity discreetly. Using her seemingly prodigy level of hacking skill she found her way inside the framework of a nearby military complex, finding many references to "A. Maximus" and "N. Hamilton". It was then that she reached out to Nate, who by that point had not been heard from for roughly 60 years. Unknown to his past or the complex's relations to the security forces on that island Ren agreed to meet up with Nate in Yokohama. At first she was clear towards what business she needed him for, but it was quick that the two fell for each other in some way. After a short fling and a successful stealth operation Ren had found herself in another emotional conflict. Realizing the situation was heading right to where it was with Keisatsu and that this Nate Hamilton was the same from half a century ago, the one involved in an operation that killed her grandfather (father's father), Ren executed Nate in the complex and escaped to her apartment. By that point Ren had been finding a means to hold her anger and hatred away from society by venting it all out into an electric guitar, a Flying V. It came out that over time Ren became very skilled in rock and metal guitar play, and still enjoys it for venting and for fun to this day. Over time Ren would learn a lot about the people Nate was connected to as friendships formed and memories were made, surprisingly while Nate was upset at the pain he never held it against her for what she did. From him would she meet the likes of Aki, Ashton, Alex, Kari, Aaron, and more over time. She would get to know all of them and their skills without the fear of betrayal or sudden upheaval. She would try love one more time before realizing that perhaps love will never find her, instead defaulting back to her belief in Zen Buddhism she formed over years of resenting being so hateful. In recent times would she find herself close to Kari, like many others, and be thankful for one particular feat she did for Ren. This favor would inspire something more in Ren to do more than show compassion to others, and instead be loving to those who personally help her. Personality Ren always had a means to defy others' expectations throughout life as if she, like Japanese manta does dictate, has many faces she shows to others. Very clashing are her cultures and values at times that it surprises people to hear her personal life compared to her now and her past. The first face she shows is that of compassion to others, as a means to seek forgiveness in all loving life on Earth for her past transgressions. This is typically what strangers and acquaintances see of Ren, as it is what she shows to everyone on a surface layer of her personality. This is from her studies in Zen Buddhism, whereas Buddhism is focused on being compassionate in life on Earth because of karmic rules of reincarnation and ascension into Nirvana. Belief in the Four Noble Truths has made Ren realize the rage of her past is to blame for the desires that plagued her never comfortable life of hatred. Zen Buddhism is the Japanese teachings of Buddhism that focus more on meditation. Because of this Ren's natural reaction is to treat others with care, but many people who take advantage of her also underestimate her. In times where Ren is faced with betrayal or counteraction she is beyond her immature age, instead using all she has at her disposal to show that she is not to be underestimated again. Because of this she would prefer to spare people's lives, but knows it's not very likely in most cases. She has not outgrown the concept of "the most despicable don't deserve a chance to live" but when thinking of Kari she realizes her faults. The second face she shows is her stern and focused self, typically seen by those that oversee her in active combat or when taking a sniper's position. Ren refuses to have a spotter, instead relying on her own senses and instincts, and has proven she doesn't need assistance in marksmanship. Beyond the temperament that missing a shot is unforgivable, Ren can maintain active conversation with detail while maintaining such focus and yet still providing a successful shot. In these times Ren is more open with who she's then with, as with her compassionate self she steers clear from giving too many details about herself. She won't prompt anything about her personal life unless asked. In this form temperance between openness and "the task at hand" sees that she doesn't get too friendly with someone until she can trust them. The third face is her true nature in a comfortable setting where most people tend to disbelieve Ren's true self. At this stage is Ren being friendly and openly conversational. Ren doesn't see any topic as off limits at this stage and will talk about anything so long as it's relevant. This is also the stage where Ren reveals her affinity for hard rock and heavy metal, but is too shy to play any on her favorite electric guitar unless slightly pressured to. Since Ren uses playing heavy metal herself as a means to vent anger and hatred she is really passionate when playing and will often disregard ever having an audience once she is comfortable playing. In this stage she ceases to hide details about her life or be deceptive and tends to be comfortable around others. Examples being cooking for Ashton at her apartment or laying in Kari's lap after nearly dying herself. This is the stage where Ren is truly trusting of those she'd be surrounded with. Appearance Rather slender in nature as opposed to her old friend Aki, Ren still boasts a physique Aki finds attractive to her level. Despite Ren's disregard of this she simply attunes herself to her greatest abilities such as mobility, dexterity, and aerobic endurance. Ren's original hair color is a dark brown and she bleaches it often enough to only see her original color in her roots. She has dark brown eyes and a burnt scar on her left hand with the Japanese symbol for "God". In recent turn of events her right arm, her predominant shooting arm, and both legs are cybernetic and provide enhanced physical abilities listed below. After some time Ren gained an upgrade to these cybernetics to integrate better with her skin, seemingly being almost as if there were no cybernetics to begin with, using artificial flesh to feel real enough and be adaptive until the cybernetic is in use. Ren's old attire consisted of a ripped up hoodie, homemade bandana, and ripped jeans. Her attire is mainly focused on maintaining mobile stealth while remaining comfortable, but recently has moved to a mix of this and tactically focused. Skillset Skills * Kendo- The way of the sword ("I'm still learning" despite actually being master level) * Shinobido- The art of stealth (advanced level) * Long range sniper rifle marksmanship (master level) * Street racer/driver (intermediate level) * Electric guitar (Flying V) enthusiast (advanced level) * Calculus, Geometry, and Algebra (intermediate level) * 20th Century combat experience * Hacking, security bypass, and signal intervention specialist (advanced level) * Lockpicking and safe cracking (intermediate level) * Mostly fluent multilingual (Japanese, Russian, and English) Proficiencies * Exemplary handling of a katana * Hard Rock/Metal Guitar performance * Long range bolt-action sniper and anti-material rifle marksmanship * Hacking of all different kinds of interface-operated computing technologies * Understanding the abilities given with Mark of the Gods ''and DNA-modifying elixirs * Impossibly impressive acts of undetected, lethal and non-lethal stealth * Acrobatic performance '''Bioengineering' Due to some unforeseen circumstances while attempting to maintain the balance of time, Ren found herself in a situation with all of her limbs removed from them simply being torn off with the exception of her left arm. In the moment she had made a life-conscious effort to maintain the integrity of that arm so she may still use her abilities of DNA modifications and her gift from the Gods. Besides this, all of her other limbs were replaced with robotic prosthetic replacements that she controls with similar nervous function to what had been there before. The exception being that these limbs are more powerful and were designed with lethal force in mind. Such possibilities with these functions are: * No weapon sway- absolute stability * Unarmed toughness- hits harder and blocks more resiliently, including punching through walls, tearing apart metal, and even kicking something of heavy weight to extreme distances * Enhanced joints and movement servos- After time acclimating to the weight of the new legs (replaced from the knee down), faster running speeds may be achieved in ordinance to basic human aerobic endurance levels. This upgrade is also dead silent, meaning one can finally be completely quiet in conditions where need be * Enhanced right-armed dexterity- can even outperform Kari and Katya, if Ren could first figure out how to do their tricks * Enhanced on-foot movement coordination- In partnership with being dead silent, this helps with the maintenance of such a skill meaning that it would be impossible to make a mistake in movement from something as simple as tripping to something like agility and acrobatics Experience * Veteran of 第一次世界大戦, World War I (Arabian Front, Eastern Front, Western Front) * Past resident and revolutionary leader of a long lost island-ship * Participated in The Realm of 935 * Past involvement in hotline-styled work * Frequent of teleportation technology * Currently (un)wanted fugitive: current crimes all linked to The Anger and not Ren Kimura, thus The Anger ''considered an urban legend * Survivalist against ZED outbreak and Android invasion prevention * ''I'm not a crazed gunman, I'm an assassin. Professionals have standards! 'Sidenotes' *Ren claims she has no interest in people, yet has been in two separate relationships (both ended) which even proves her to be bisexual and have past intimate relations *Though she is told to keep her composure and to have strong bonds to her culture, Ren had issues with revenge, and always holds a grudge on those who have done her wrong and act "out of character" *Out of every shot she has taken, it is said that the only shot Ren took that was not a confirmed hit was the shot taken to warn Kari, which Ren claims was her only miss *The idea of the name "Void Of All Unhappiness" came from The Anger, contrary that she is void of all happiness, making the title ironic on purpose *Ren loves to play her guitar, which she used to do to Scully's music. Her guitar is what is referred to as a "Flying-V" *Upon traveling to US War era Vietnam, Ren fights with the North as opposed to every other peer involved *After being offered a Hazmat operative opportunity by means of invitation and being a shifting replacement, Ren is known to be able to take down a UH-60 Black Hawk with a Sawed-Off Baikal IZH-58 shotgun *She doesn't claim to possess any tactical nature and relies on her sense of perception and instinct. However, Ren does see faith in tactical procedure in stealth craft and learns all of what she claims to know of such from Kari Quotes * "There's nothing more silent than the illusion of no one present. To master the illusion is an art rivaling perfect calligraphy." * "There's a similarity between a sniper and a painter. The finest details in a landscape; the smallest difference in color on your canvas could make all the difference. The only difference are the stakes: mine are higher." * "Training builds tolerance. Meditation requires no distractions. If I can clear my mind as the cold rain and winds pelt my open skin without breaking and do so successfully, then I have just built a resistance to cold weather. That's why I don't need to wear a lot, just enough to avoid hypothermia and frostbite." * "The most meaningful memento, as nostalgia, is also the most difficult to understand. When was the last time an object had more nostalgia than an event in your life? Events hold meaning, and the only one to truly understand that meaning is yourself. Everyone else will think you're strange." - to Lt. Ashton Mason * "I think I have been bestowed the power of the Gods. Now I'll have to refuse people trivial favors because I'll be too powerful. The only mission I'll send myself on is to bring people a life of harmony and peace."'' ''- to SSG. Tyler Johnson * "I have plans with the patio and with the rain. The looking glass world of the past beckons me to wander." * "Often recently I reflect on what strengthens my resolve, despite all conflict I've been in and have caused. Kari, dead or not, is an inspiration. Not by her name, but the recent trail of heroism she has been leaving. Knowing that her and I can work together is one of many causes of strengthening my resolve." - to Aki Yamada Gallery ' 20190826 033548.jpg|First concept of Ren's cybernetics, illustrated to show how much of the limb they were Motoki Ren.jpg|Second concept of Ren's cybernetics, made to look more organic and appear as normal human limbs until mechanical effects show its artificial nature ' ''''Song Category:Significant Characters